Snow Job (King of the Hill)
Snow Job is the tenth episode of King of the Hill Season 2, 25th episode overall. Summary The Hills help celebrate the Strickland Summer in January Picnic, in which Strickland Propane employees and their families gather in a park for some hamburgers on the grill. The festivities are cut short when it suddenly begins to snow. Reacting quickly to the heating crisis, Strickland orders his staff into action in hopes of getting the jump on the electric company. Later, while ogling a company girlie calendar, Strickland suffers a heart attack. At the hospital, Strickland assigns Lloyd Vickers, an MBA-type in his thirties, temporary control of the company. Hank, meanwhile, is assigned to tend to Strickland's dogs, much to his embarrassment. Hank tells Peggy about the appointment and his disappointment in not being chosen to run the company. He later discovers that Vickers has ordered the installation of tattlers--devices that meter when a driver makes a stop and for what duration--into all company trucks. Outraged, Hank brings the issue to Strickland, hoping he will put a quick end to the insulting policy decision. But Strickland tells Hank he signed the purchase form himself. Later, Peggy and Hank travel to Strickland's home, where they feed his dogs. Inside the kitchen, Hank receives the shock of his life: Strickland uses an electric stove. Completely shaken and disillusioned about his life and career, Hank packs his bags and heads out of town for some quiet time in the country. Meanwhile, Strickland drivers, outraged over the installation of the tattlers, walk out en masse. Vickers counters he will simply replace them with friends. But a driver points out that anyone who operates one of the trucks must be licensed for hazardous materials. When Strickland learns what happened, he promptly fires Vickers. While visiting a small mom-and-pop general store in the country, Hank suddenly grows inspired. He realizes the secret to running a business is service with a smile and making people happy. He decides to quit the propane business and open his own general store. But when Hank returns home, he listens to the many messages from needy customers that have accumulated on his answering machine. Recalling fond memories from the past, Hank returns to work. He tells Strickland he has returned because he still believes in the product. Strickland, however, notes that the business cannot run without licensed drivers. Hank points out a window, where five large tow trucks are parked. He points out that a hazardous materials license is not required to tow the vehicles to delivery sites. Soon after, Hank and his friends are delivering propane using the trucks to tow the Strickland Propane vehicles. Other Languages *Snow Job/Other Languages Quotes *Snow Job/Quotes Credits *Snow Job/Credits Commercial Break Commercials: • Inside the X-Files • King of the Hill bumper • Boston Market • Palmetto (in theaters) • U.S. Army – Be All That You Can Be • Halls throat drops • The Replacement Killers (in theaters) • Breaking the Ice – the Women of '94 Revisited • The Wedding Singer (in theaters) • Adidas • Just One Fox • King of the Hill bumper • Ford Escort • Inside the X-Files • Senseless (in theaters) • Taco Bell • Saturn – a different kind of car • Deedle-Dee Productions, Judgemental Films and 3 Arts Entertainment/20th Century Fox Television/King of the Hill split-screen end credits & preview Stinger Quote Peggy: "Look at me, I'm a kitty." Trivia *We find out in this episode that Buck does not use a Propane stove. *This is the first time Strickland's propane trucks are referred to as "bobtails": a bobtail is a commercial long-haul tractor truck without a trailer attached, as well as a truck used to carry and deliver propane. It's the operation of such trucks that requires a special license, something not required when driving a simple tow truck. *This is the first episode to reference Montana in regards to Peggy's past. *As Hank plays back the messages on the answering machine, it can be heard that the elderly lady Velma Throckmorton, has become frozen to her walker, and that Hugh Jimmerson had to resort to wearing a humiliating sweater. Both of these individuals are seen at the end of the episode while Hank and his friends are driving away. Velma has icicles hanging from her walker, and Hugh, much to his dismay, is wearing the sweater Goofs When Hank dials "911" after Mr. Strickland has his infarction he actually dials "900." Category:King of the Hill Episodes (Season 2) Category:King of the Hill Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki